The present invention relates generally to facilitating communications between customers and customer service representatives, and more specifically to facilitating communications between the customers and the customer service representatives based on a graphical text analysis of the expressions made by the customers and the customer service representatives.
A communication between a customer and a customer service representative in a customer service environment is often marked by inefficiency and frustration on both sides of the communication due to a mismatch between the customer service representative's communication or cognitive style and that of the customer. Such inefficiency and frustration may be resolved or avoided if more detailed information about the customer's desires, intentions, emotional states, etc., is provided to the customer service representative.